Gerard's kink for Frank's new hair
by MaleXmale Goddess101
Summary: When Frank Iero and Gerard Way finally see each other during their new album practise sessions Frank has a new hair style that Gerard simply adores and can't stop touching it. He loves Frank, his beautiful lover, but, that hair is perfectly touchable and to be fair, Gerard's making up for all of the fans that can't touch it. Frerard! Pretty graphic sex! ONESHOT!


Hey Guys! It's me MaleXmale Goddess! This is me getting over shit in my personal life, my school life and getting over writers block. Enjoy! This is for 'frerardestiel' a perfect person who runs a perfect blog on tumblr. If you guys have tumblr and like My Chemical romance and frerard then check it out and follow. If you also want to follow me and keep me in check so I don't forget about my fanfictions look me up on tumblr as '' you can ask for fanfictions check out what I'm into and give me a cyber-kick up the arse when I don't upload fanfictions fast enough. I'm on tumblr a lot these days so it's handy if you keep me posted. Right so this is Gerard Way having a strange fascination and kink for Frank Iero's new hair!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the words written down and the plot, all mentioned bands, people and otherwise are probably not my own and I claim nothing for them. No copyright infringement intended. I am getting nothing from writing this except hopefully a huge grin and fan-girl nosebleed from frerardestiel enjoy

Warnings! –Practically pure porn, cussing, sex, uncecored swearing and dirty talk, hair abuse, and rough sex. Enjoy!

"Seriously, Frank? Just come with us. It's a night of video games, alcohol and horror movies. Gerard already passed on it," Ray whined, nudging Frank eagerly with his elbow to try to coax a positive response, however, the only response he got was a jar of glitter being dumped into his afro by a hysterically giggling Frank.  
"No thanks Edward Cullen's fro. I'll stay at home, we have the Kerrang award video tomorrow and I don't want to look like a drunkard spawn of Bert McCrackhead…" Frank pursed his lips and his head darted up when Gerard walked in, rubbing his eyes until he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Frank with a heated gaze.  
"Frankie…what the fuck happened to your hair? Last time I saw it, it was newly shaved and barely there…" Gerard stated, staring at Frank's hair with a puzzled and slightly accusing glare.  
"Ah well…we haven't seen each other in a while you know? It's weird how we have the same hair colour now though. I guess this is what chicks feel like when they wear the same outfit as their best friend on a night out" Frank stated thoughtfully, ruffling his slightly spikey hair with his fingertips.

Gerard nodded and smirked warmly while he bent down to ruffle Frank's hair affectionately before turning to the rest of the band.  
"What's that in your hair? You look like a furry disco ball," Gerard smirked and giggled while he watched Frank giggle and nod, blowing the glitter from Ray's hair with an entertained expression on his face.  
"We're going out now. See you both later, don't do something I wouldn't do, Gee" Mikey patted his brothers shoulder before leaving with Ray close on his heels. The moment the two had left Frank launched himself onto Gerard with a gleeful grin.  
"Gee! I missed you, baby! Come back to Jersey with me…I hate waiting for you to come over from LA. I get lonesome without you" Frank whined sadly, slowly but surely he entwined his fingers with Gerard's so they were holding hands comfortably and then he tilted his head forward, resting his forehead onto the singers' chest.  
"Frankie? You ok?" Gerard asked gently, he had to untangle one of his hands from Franks so he could pet his lovers' hair. Frank nodded against the chest and sighed while he cupped the back of Gerard's neck with his free hand.

"I've missed you, so fucking much. I missed everything about you, I missed you!" Frank gasped, pulling roughly at Gerard's hips until they were walking backwards while they walked his attached his lips to Gerard's and shared a gentle kiss with his lover. The further back they went, the greater the anticipation got until the back of Gerard's knees hit the side of the bed and he fell back.  
"Frank?" the oldest Way asked anxiously, tugging gently at his partners' hair before raking his hands through the soft brown strands.  
"J-just let me…it's been too long. I need this. Just. I can't…" Frank babbled uselessly, beyond the point of coherent thought or speech. Gerard nodded slightly and leaned backwards on his elbows and looked down with darkened eyes that sparkled from anxiety. Frank smirked and dropped to his knees, tapping Gerard's hips until he lifted them enough for Frank to pull his trousers and boxers down; once they were off of Gerard's legs completely Frank helped the singer to his feet and pushed him sideward until his back hit the wall with a soft 'ooft' Gerard smirked and licked his chapped lips, the slow teasing stroke of his tongue was followed by Frank's hungry gaze.  
"This one's gonna be a rough one. We'll be gentle next time. Missed you too much. Need you too bad" Frank pressed needy heated kisses to the inside of Gerard's thigh, nipping and sucking at the skin with a smirk as he thought smugly, _Fangirls and fanboys would kill to be in my position…I'm a lucky-assed punk. Both literally and figuratively. _Frank grinned and moved his mouth upwards, flicking the tip of his tongue against the slit of Gerard's manhood. Above Frank, Gerard panted softly and let his hands fall limply into Frank's hair, one hand curled around the back of his neck while the other tugged at his hair.  
"Feel free to fuck my face baby, don't hold back. It's time to let out the pent up shit now while you have the chance because on the next round I'm expecting some gentle and sweet love-making," Frank stated gently, wrapping his lips firmly around the head of Gerard's cock after he had spoken. With an interesting squeak/moan sound from Gerard, Frank was spurred on to lower his head slightly and took a little bit more into his mouth; slowly he slid his mouth further down until Gerard was buried to the hilt in tight and wet heat.  
"Fuck…Frankie. I don't wanna fuck your face and cum…I wanna be inside of you, fucking you hard!" Gerard gasped, unconsciously thrusting shallowly into Frank's mouth until said man pulled back with a smirk.  
"I wanna taste you though. Fuck it! Cum down my throat so I can taste you. We'll have a coffee and smoke and then you can fuck me into oblivion. We can take a nap and then you can make love to me. How does that sound?" Frank panted gently against the heated flesh in front of his lips and he smirked in satisfaction when Gerard shuddered and sucked a gasp back into his screaming lungs.  
"That sounds great, Baby. I look forward to it…but there's a flaw to your plan. I wanna taste you too. And we all know what that means…" Gee smirked sinfully, a dark tilt of his lips upward like a creature of the night seducing its prey.  
"69? But I wanna hear you, Gee! That's not fair…you don't moan when we sixty-nine, you have your mouth full and then I can't hear you and you can't thrust," Frank whined childishly, as if he wasn't talking about sex.  
"Fine, I'll reciprocate once you're done," Gerard smiled and threaded his fingers back into Frank's hair; he curled his fingers into fists and pushed Frank's head downwards back onto his length and Frank went without a second thought, without a single protest. To Gerard amusement Frank made a content little noise on the first contact of his tongue sliding on the underside of Gerard's cock before he took the rest of it into his mouth without a single protest.  
"Good boy, Frankie…you do it so well. Mm, you ready?" Gerard hummed, his eyes fluttered shut at the overwhelming heat from Frank's mouth. Wordlessly Frank raised his eyes to stare into Gerard dark eyes and he hummed softly, Gerard, knowing instantly the silent words behind the sensational hum around his heavy weight that stretched Frank's jaw until it ached, he smiled softly and uncurled one of his fists to rest into the hair on the nape of Frank's hair. He began thrusting, gently at first until Frank's hands curled into the back of his thighs and forced his to thrust harder and deeper.  
"Fuck...I wanna see your hair when you've been fucked senseless…fuck…keep the hair, keep the style and the colour and stay exactly like this. Just…" Gerard rambled, his hips thrusting at the pace that Frank's hand had set. It's not as fast and furious as Gerard can take but it's just perfect for him and he moaned loudly, feeling Frank's tongue against the throbbing veins, the head against the back of Frank's throat, the walls of Frank's throat closing around him tightly before relaxing with a little bit of force. Gerard groaned, little 'ah's and 'mm's and 'yeah's passing past his lips in a deliciously sinful way that dripped with euphoria. Frank palmed himself through his jeans and worked harder, hollowing his cheeks and he sucked making the perfect suction that left Gerard groaning loudly with a hissed 'fuck! Frank!' before he threaded his hands deeper into Frank's perfect hair, he massaged the scalp as his body twitched slightly. With a devilish smirk in Frank's gleaming eyes he hollowed his cheeks, sucked hard and hummed even harder all at once which resulted in Gerard convulsing as he came, throbbing against the back of Frank's throat until the smaller male pulled back slightly so he could swallow properly. He took it greedily, his throat constricted around the head of Gerard's cock as he swallowed.  
"Fuck…Frankie. That was perfect, **you** were perfect" Gerard panted as he helped Frank to his feet, the Iero son held Gerard with his arms wrapped around his waist while he kissed tenderly at Gerard's chest.  
"Wanna drink?" Gerard asked softly, giving Frank a bottle of soda to take away his taste although he was slightly surprised when Frank shook his head and settled the bottle onto the nightstand.  
"I wanna taste you for a while longer…" Frank shrugged and grinned as Gerard nuzzled his face into his hair.  
"Love your hair this way…really sexy, like the rest of you," Gerard mumbled, still slightly slurred from post-orgasmic bliss and Frank giggled and tilted his head downwards so Gerard nibble the top of his ear while breathing gently into his hair.  
"My turn?" Gerard asked happily after a little while, Frank nodded and all but forced Gerard onto his knees by pushing on his shoulders. Eagerly Gerard slipped the buttons from their holes and shimmied the jeans down Frank's legs.  
"Perfect" Gerard smiled warmly, speaking to Frank with a gentle voice until he slipped the throbbing cock past his parted lips.  
"Not gonna last Gee! Fuck!" Frank tugged at his hair, as if he was frustrated or going crazy and Gerard could easily guess it was a bit of both. Frank defiantly wouldn't last long so Gerard relaxed his mouth and allowed Frank to thrust into him with abandon.  
"Such a fucking sinful mouth, working like a pro. Fuck…you were born to suck cock, Gee. My cock…just me," Frank whined, thrusting hard and fast as if he forgot that Gerard had to sing at some point which he had admittedly and he groaned in pure bliss as Gerard did devilishly sinful things with his tongue and teeth and inside of his cheeks and his throat that had Frank a writhing mess.  
"Fuck…Gerard" Frank growled, after a good five minutes of that he shuddered, watching in fascination as Gerard managed to swallow around him easily. Gerard hummed in appreciation, licking his lips with a smug grin as he pulled back.  
"You have so on your chin, idiot," Frank giggled affectionately, kissing the clear white liquid from his lovers chin and grinned when Gerard leaned closer for a kiss.  
"Smoke and a coffee?" Frank asked with a grin, hopping excitedly away to the kitchenette, he set the coffee on to boil and fished around the many drawers that cluttered the main room for a pack of cigs and a lighter. He rummaged around for a while longer before huffing dejectedly and made his way back to the bedroom, he opened Gerard's bedside drawer and fished his cigs and lighter out with a loud and pleased laugh.  
"I found some smokes, you'll have to ask nicely for one though," Frank giggled and pulled two cigs out of the packet before storing it away so Gerard wouldn't become suspicious.  
"I'll share one with you, I'm only having one to pass the time until I can rejuvenate " Frank snorted and lit one up, taking the first drag with a long content sigh before walking to Gerard who was already sipping his coffee with another cup for Frank next to him. They swapped, Gerard giving Frank coffee and Frank gave Gerard his cig; in a sexual-tension filled silence they drank and smoked, passing the cancer stick between them until it was stubbed out. The moment it was set into the ashtray they entwined their free hands together, sipping happily at their liquid gold.

They finished at relatively the same time before Frank pulled Gerard back into the bedroom with a sexy grin on his face and pushed Gerard roughly back onto the bed with a giggle.  
"Round one continued, baby," he stated seductively, nibbling on Gerard ear with a purr.  
"Prep and lube?" Gerard asked, knowing the usual cycle as he flipped Frank over onto all fours and he felt around for the lube under the pillow, as soon as he grasped it he smirked and pressed fleeting kisses down Frank's spine, over the jack 'o' lantern and to the top of his arse.  
"No prep, just lube," Frank whined gently, pressing his hip backwards as he listen to Gerard's feral growl, his stomach flipped awkwardly yet sensually.  
"Head down, hand behind you back," Gerard ordered, his voice smooth and dominating just like Frank liked it, with a hasty nod Frank settled himself so his upper torso was against the bed and his lower half was perked up further, he awkwardly balanced himself on his chest and shoulders as he moved his hands to his back, while he did this Gerard lubed himself up, easily and quickly as he tried not to dwell on the sensations he was coaxing from his already hard length.  
"You should see what you do to me. I'm hard already. Just look at you…hair splayed out like a live porno," Gerard stated and managed to fit one of his hands around both of Frank's wrists.  
"I'm going in now. Hard and fast, right" Gerard bit his lip as his guided himself into Frank's tight heat, once he was in enough he settled himself comfortably against Frank before grabbing a fist full of his lovers' spiky brown hair, He pulled Frank's arms back so his inked back was arched perfectly before he began to thrust, quickly picking up his pace until it became almost brutal.  
"Fuck…Frankie, You're so tight for me, so hot and tight and, fuck," Gerard groaned low in his throat while he pulled Frank's head back by his hair so they could look into each other's eyes.  
"You better not have a hair kink now you fucker, you've never been this occupied with it before," Frank gasped and groaned all at once, thrusting his hips back hard against Gerard's until he all but screaming when his sweet spot was abusing head-on, if you'd excuse the pun.  
"Yeh…I fucking love your hair like this, always looking fucking recently shagged, smells good for once as well. So long and tuggable and hot, I prefer it like this, can hold it and pull it and, fuck, Frank," Gerard muttered in a babbling way, barely coherent yet Frank could understand every single word and he moaned his appreciation.  
"Fuck…angle a bit more to the side, I won't last long, fuck, with you thrusting against it every single go," Frank whined, shuddering as his hole clenched warningly around Gerard.  
"No…I'm close as well, cum, milk me out baby, come on," Gerard growled, pulling on Frank's hair as he moved faster, his grip around Frank's wrists became stronger the closer he got until Frank mewed at the feeling of constriction, like soft handcuffs around his wrists.  
"Fuck, Gerard!" Frank called out as he thrust his hips back one last time he came with a cry as Gerard let go of his wrists to wrap around Frank's puling cock, squeezing his dry as he too came. Frank's body helped him ride it out and he smirked at the small noises Frank made as his lovers' hot seed filled him.

"Lay down Frankie, I'll go get a cloth," Gerard smiled gently as he kissed Frank's raw wrists gently as an apology even though Frank was far from complaining as they had their moment of bliss.  
Gerard left the bed to get a warm washcloth and came back clean and slightly damp. He sat next to Frank and rubbed his down gently, cleaning their mess from his body; once he had finished he threw it skilfully back into the direction of the bathroom before peppering Frank's body with kisses.  
"I love you," Frank whispered as he leaned up so Gerard could sit behind him. Sat comfortably between Gerard's legs with his back to his lovers' chest Frank smiled and rested his head against the singers' shoulder.  
"I love you too, Frankie," Gerard stated warmly, pressing a kiss to the top of Frank's head before nuzzling into the side of his neck just underneath his jawline and pressed affection kisses to the slight stubble there. Unconsciously Gerard began stroking Frank's hair, combing away what knots they had created during love-making and before he knew it Frank hand his hand over Gerard's hand, entwining his fingers against the back of his hand as he fell asleep smiling softly.  
"Sweet dreams Frank, see ya' in your dreams," Gerard smiled a small tug of the lips and laid down with Frank curled up in the crook of his body before he too fell asleep, one hand around Frank's waist and the other gripping gently at Frank's perfect hair.

Review and enjoy please, thanks for reading.


End file.
